


My Painful First Love

by kiara2508



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiara2508/pseuds/kiara2508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my attempt at writing a poem, any advice or comment is encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Painful First Love

You were a vaguely familiar face in a foreign classroom. 

First I loved how you eloquently talked. 

Your sense of humor amused me  
You were a puzzle that intrigued me.

Then I was relieved when I found someone that shared a few of my ideals. 

I wondered how I could have finally found someone who understood me better than anyone else ever could. 

I discovered a galaxy when I was only expecting a star.

Can I love you ?

I was late for most things in my life and you were no exception.

I love you  
you love her 

I lied and swore to myself that it was an innocent and passing curiosity. 

that it wasn't a betrayal on my part 

I happily dug my own grave while thinking everything would be fine...

as long as I had you 

That I would be satisfied to remain on the sidelines cheering your love on  
as long as we were friends 

An innocent mistake turned into a temptation that I could not resist.

A temptation that soon turned into guilt  
that turned into worry  
that turned into the instrument of my undoing 

Everything would be fine...  
as long as I had you

and then I didn't...


End file.
